mysticwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Video Parental Guidelines
Similar to the TV Parental Guidelines for television shows, Mystic Studios has its own video ratings, to rate videos on any Mystic Channel. MC-T This video is designed to be appropriate for all children. Videos rated MC-T are designed to be appropriate for children of all ages. The thematic elements portrayed in programs with this rating are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children ages 1-6. MC-T7 This video is designed for children age 7 and above. Videos rated MC-T7 are designed for children age 7 and older. It may be more appropriate for children who have acquired the developmental skills needed to distinguish between make-believe and reality. MC-T7-PV Videos given the "PV" content descriptor exhibit more violence or fantasy violence and are generally more intense or combative than other videos rated MC-T7. MC-P This video is suitable for all ages. '' Videos rated MC-P are generally suited for all audiences, though they may not necessarily contain content of interest to children. This rating does not signify a program designed specifically for children, (and) most parents may let younger children watch this program unattended. The thematic elements portrayed in programs with this rating contain little or no violence, mild language, and no sexual dialogue or situations. MC-PG ''This video contains material that parents may find unsuitable for younger children. '' Videos rated MC-PG may contain some material that parents or guardians may find inappropriate for younger children. Programs assigned a MC-PG rating may include some inappropriate language, very little sexual content, suggestive dialogue, and/or mild violence. Most videos on The Mystic Charizard carry this rating. MC-13 ''This video contains some material that many parents would find unsuitable for children under 13 years of age. Videos rated MC-13 contains material that parents or adult guardians may find unsuitable for children under the age of 13. Parents are cautioned to exercise some care in monitoring this video and are cautioned against letting children under the age of 13 watch unattended. Videos with this rating contain crude humor, drug/alcohol use, inappropriate language, strong violence (may include some amounts of blood and gore), and moderate suggestive themes or dialogue. MC-S This video is specifically designed to be viewed by adults and therefore may be unsuitable for children under 17. ''It contains content that is unsuitable for children. This rating was originally gonna be TV-T17 prior to the announced revisions to the rating system in August 2019 but was changed due to a trademark dispute and owner changing his mind, It changed to MC-S. This rating is very seldom used by broadcast networks or local video stations due to FCC restrictions on program content, although it is commonly applied to video programs featured on certain cable channels (basic and premium networks) and streaming networks for both mainstream and softcore videos. Videos with this rating commonly include dark humor, frequent use of profanity, intense violence (may include blood and gore), and/or strong sexual themes. MC-EX ''This video does not have a rating. Videos rated MC-EX do not have a rating for the following reasons: This video is too short to have a rating - This means the following video is too short that is barely shows any apperance. Videos that have a length from 0:00 to 0:50 are rated MC-EX. This video does not show any sign of pre-made or remade surveillance, Therefore this can't have a rating. - The following video had no gaming footage, face footage or footage that is important. All videos recording a show have this rating. This video is not rated for entertainment purposes. - This video shows news or any other footage that should be left unrated. MC-WB This video is only for a website. Videos rated MC-WB is a video for the web. No need to watch.